


Cold

by Kazewrites



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Jonathan Sims, Sick Character, Sickfic, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: yes hi I've jumped on the TMA bandwagon. I don't know how much I'll write but this idea has been in my head since 166 aired.  Meant to be read like a statement.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi I've jumped on the TMA bandwagon. I don't know how much I'll write but this idea has been in my head since 166 aired. Meant to be read like a statement.

The ground is wet. Even in this new world rain still pounds, drenching the earth beneath him. The chill of the wetness seeps into his bones sending fitful shivers through his meager body. Cowering closer, he pulls himself farther inward praying the intense numbing passes soon. His coat, if you could call it that, soaked sticks proudly to his exposure skin further adding to his misery. Hair matted around his face blocks some of the bitter wind but only reminds him how cold he is, as if his bones are slowly turning to frost. 

Another full tremor erupts from his thin body, sending aching cold through him. If he was alone, he wouldn't have survived. The frigid rain would have joyful claimed him.

However, beneath all the sharp stabbing pain there is warmth, there is hope. There is the soft sweet sound of his name being spoken and a hand, also so cold but filled with a heat he cannot explain.

"I'm here Jon, it's okay."

He's right. He will be okay. Because he is here with him.


End file.
